The New Battousai
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: When Kaoru gets injured while chasing Yahiko into the woods, a new enemy attacks... full force. And when Kaoru becomes the worst thing possible, can Kenshin save her? And will Kenshin and Kaoru's love for each other break the curse?
1. Missed Appointment

***I am Sakura G. I am republishing this story because unfortunately for me, someone hacked into my account and changed my email and password. I have emailed fanfiction many times but after almost two months, I still haven't gotten a reply. So, I decided to make a new name and repost all of my stories. These stories are still posted under Sakura G though. You can still read them there and I will still get your review but for the stories I have not finished, you will have to read them from this name. Be warned however, that most of the stories on that name have not been edited as have these (they say they have but they really haven't). Thank you for all of your support. And now here is The New Battósai.***  
  
***Author's Note: Hiya peeps! I'm just rewriting this story and editing a bit. So far, this is the only chapter fixed up but the rest will be fixed up soon! Alright, on to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A cool breeze blew through Kaoru Kamiya's beautiful black hair as she sat on the steps to her dojo, watching little Ayame and Suzame, two wonderful little girls, play with the rurouni Kenshin. Ayame and Suzame were always hanging around Kaoru's dojo, always hoping that 'Uncle Ken' would be there.  
  
Kenshin had come to Tokyo about three years ago as a wandering swordsman. At the time, Kaoru had been facing the most feared swordsmen ever, the Hitokiri Battósai.  
  
Long ago, in the turbulent Bakumatsu era, a swordsman nicknamed the Hitokiri Battósai killed hundreds of people and was matched by no other. Creating the age known as the Meiji, so far fourteen years of peace between the government and samurai, he disappeared and was never heard of again. Until someone using Kaoru's father's sword fighting style, Kamiya Kasshin-Ryú, and started killing innocent people in her name. Ruining her dojo's good name, many of her students left. Soon, just Kaoru and her caretaker Kihei were left. Kaoru swore to find the Battósai and make him pay for what her father had worked so hard to achieve: a style based on Katsujin-ken, swords that give life. Instead of Satsujin-ken, swords that give death.  
  
After saving Kaoru from the Battósai, Kenshin exposed him to be Kihei's brother Gohei, who were going to kill Kaoru for the land her dojo sat on. Kenshin stopped them and had been staying at the dojo ever since.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Over here Uncle Ken!" young Ayame cried happily, bringing Kaoru from her thoughts on the past. She smiled as she watched Kenshin, a blindfold covering his handsome lavender eyes, try and find the two little girls as they squealed when he was close enough. Kaoru chuckled as Kenshin grabbed Suzame's feet from beneath her and threw her into the air. She squealed as Kenshin caught her in his strong arms. She pulled off the blindfold to see him making a funny face at her and she squeaked in delight.  
  
As Kaoru watched the scene, she didn't hear the soft footsteps that had crept up behind her. Suddenly realizing she was in someone's shadow, she spun around and screamed.  
  
"Be quite Kaoru! Honestly, I can't stand your voice and I don't want to hear your screams child," said the tall woman.  
  
Kaoru let out a soft sigh before retorting, "Well Megumi, if you don't want to her my screams then don't scare me like that! You nearly killed me!"  
  
"That would have been a miracle," came Yahiko's voice from above. Kenshin had also saved the young boy's life as well when he was going to be killed by a gang who said he owed them money.  
  
Yahiko had been the son of a samurai and was very stubborn. His father had died in the revolution and Yahiko's mother had become very sick. He barrowed some money from the gangsters to pay for the bill but his mother died. Ever since then he had been a pick-pocket, trying to get enough money to pay them back. Of course, they were gangsters so even after he had paid the debt plus much more they kept him working. In the end, Kenshin had taken Yahiko, who wanted to grow as strong as Kenshin, to Kaoru's dojo were he has been a student ever since.  
  
Megumi had been another person Kenshin had saved. She had been working for an evil man who was forcing her to make opium. After a friend of Sano's, who was a friend of Kenshin, died of opium, he hated Megumi and would never forgive her. IN the end however, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano had stormed the place where they were keeping Megumi and brought her back to the dojo. She was now working with a good friend of Kaoru's, Doctor Genzi's clinic, so she could become a good doctor.  
  
"You're late for your appointment at the clinic Kaoru!" Megumi cried as she flipped back some of her long black hair over her shoulder, "Dr. Genzi sent me to find you and here you are staring goo-goo eyes at my man, Kenshin!"  
  
At this, Kaoru was outraged, "You're man? Since when did Kenshin belong to you?" Kenshin brought Suzame over and set her down on the porch.  
  
"Hello Ms. Megumi," he said smiling as he sat down, "What brings you here on such a fine day?"  
  
"Oh hello Sir Ken! How are you today?" Megumi replied in a voice so sweet it could have brought fruit flies, "I was just telling this child that she was late for her afternoon appointment. Dr. Genzi sent me to fetch her but I see she was busy with you."  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin with his catchphrase. No one knew what it really meant but usually he was confused, "I was playing with Suzame and Ayame, not with Kaoru."  
  
Megumi put a hand to her forehead. How naïve is this guy? she thought as she sighed.  
  
"But I f Kaoru has an appointment, I believe she better go that I do," Kenshin quickly said, hoping they Megumi would get that scary look off her face.  
  
"Yes, well… come along Kaoru. Dr. Genzi is waiting."  
  
"You better go Kaoru-dono. I'm sure Yahiko would hate it if you became ill," Kenshin said as she pushed Kaoru towards Megumi. Suddenly, a head popped down from the roof, eyes wide and its spiky black hair sticking out everywhere.  
  
"I would not! No lessons from ugly here would be a blessing! Just her getting sick would be a miracle!" Yahiko cried as he jumped off the roof and onto the wooden porch.  
  
"What did you say Yahiko?" Kaoru shrieked as she grabbed her wooden sword and began to chase Yahiko around the large yard, "Get back her Yahiko!"  
  
Yahiko ducked behind Kenshin who, wide eyed, tried to duck Kaoru's blow. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Yahiko dashed from behind Kenshin (who now had a large bump that stuck out of his long fiery red hair) and darted into the woods that were settled all the way around the dojo. Kaoru charged after him, followed by Megumi who was crying out at Kaoru to come back with her to the clinic for her checkup. Kenshin regained conscience and followed the group into the woods; unaware that someone was watching them with an evil grin.  
  
Meanwhile in a castle far away, a young man sat in a dark room, waiting for the Professor. A sudden screech of the wooden chairs scarping against the rock floor told him he wasn't alone and to begin.  
  
"Are you sure this will work Doctor? You said you have never tried it out on anyone else before," the man asked.  
  
"Of course it will work you moron! I am a genius! Nothing can go wrong!" a raspy voice cried back.  
  
"But sir, what will happen to the girl afterwards?"  
  
"She'll stay that way forever," the Professor said simply.  
  
"And she'll work only for us right? I mean… she won't go off and start killing everyone right?"  
  
"Why should you care? All master wants is the Battósai dead. My job is to make the potion that will kill him, and your job is to inject it into the girl. That is all that matters to us."  
  
"But-" but he was cut off.  
  
"No more buts. Now shut up. We're done here." and the Professor got up from his chair and left the man in the darkness. Not just the darkness of the room, but the darkness of his assignment.  
  
Back in the dojo's woods, Kaoru was searching vigorously for Yahiko who had disappeared a short time earlier. Clutching her wooden sword, she kept searching.  
  
Yahiko, you're going to pay for calling me ugly! she thought as she stumbled over a rock and fell to her knees. Golden rays from the sun shone down on her and she realized that the sun was setting. The sky had turned a deep violet and it had grown considerably darker. Kaoru stood up and brushed herself off and glanced around.  
  
"Kenshin? Yahiko? Megumi?" she cried into the woods and straining for answers. But she only received silence.  
  
"Yahiko come out! This isn't funny anymore! I promise I won't hurt you if you come out!" she shouted into the darkness, but her voice showed her fear. The thing she was afraid of the most was being alone and being alone in the middle of the dark forest filled with who knows what didn't appeal to Kaoru. Stumbling, she looked around, trying to see if she recognized anything. The silence was then broken by the rustle of leaves. Kaoru froze.  
  
It's just an animal, Kaoru thought, Ya, that's it. It's just an animal. Probably a raccoon or a fox or… or a weasel.   
  
A twig snapped and Kaoru spun around, only to feel a searing pain in her arm and as she screamed out in pain, she collapsed into merciful darkness. The last thing she heard before loosing conscience was footsteps, and someone laughing menacingly.  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&MAC  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^_^V*** 


	2. In Kenshin's Bed

Note: Please give me reviews. Also ASH, I hope you like my story!  
  
Chapter 2: In Kenshin's Bed  
  
"Ms. Kaoru....Ms. Kaoru....Please...Ms. Kaoru..."  
  
"Wha?" mumbled Kaoru as she woke up. Kaoru then screeched in horror. What she found was that she was lying in Kenshin's bed! Was she just sleeping with Kenshin!? Was it all just a dream? She then saw Kenshin sitting next to her. Yahiko and Sanosuke were standing behind him.  
  
"What! Where am I?" Kaoru yelled as she jumped up, "What's going on? What am I doing in YOUR BED Kenshin?" she yelled, making Yahiko cover up his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Kaoru. You see, I heard a scream in the woods and found you fainted on the ground. We brought you in here because we didn't want to go in your room without your permission," Kenshin explained.  
  
"Oh....what...what hit me?" she asked as she looked down at her shoulder.  
  
"Hit you? Nothing hit you Ms. Kaoru. Nothing that Ms. Megumi could find. You just have a small cut on your arm. Ms. Megumi figured you got it from some tree when you were chasing Yahiko. Why do you ask?" replied Kenshin. His face had become very serious when he asked her this. He didn't want to think she was the next target of one of his enemies.  
  
"It's just....I thought something...something like a dart...had hit me. It hurt so much I screamed and then I guess I fainted. The sun was about to set so I couldn't see anyone.....or anything," she replied, rubbing her arm. That when Kaoru noticed Kenshin was bleeding all down his left shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin! What happened to you!" she cried as she sat next to him and began to look at his shoulder. Kenshin noticed a tear running down her face.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about Ms. Kaoru. I saw Enishi while looking for you and Yahiko. I kind of got into a fight with Enishi ((you know...that other man slayer that kidnapped Kaoru before)) before I heard you scream that I did. As you can see...I kind of got bloody," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder, "Please don't cry Ms. Kaoru. It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear. During all this Yahiko and Sano had sneaked out of the room.  
  
"I don't want to see anything tonight," said Sano.  
  
"Gosh! Can't they just admit it! They love each other but they won't say it!" shouted Yahiko once they were outside. Yahiko then picked up his wooden sword and began training with one of the other students, beating them in a matter of moments.  
  
"They just don't want to be told the other one doesn't love them back. Kaoru is afraid Kenshin doesn't love her, and he's afraid she doesn't love him. It's crazy if you ask me," Sano said to Yahiko after he had beaten the other two students.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Master wants to know if it's done yet."  
  
"Did you get the blood?"  
  
"Yes. Here."  
  
"Thank you. I guess you are useful for SOME things. It'll be ready tonight."  
  
"But...I already shot her with that one stuff you gave me. I thought that was the stuff that was going to change her."  
  
"Yes and no. That'll make sure she's asleep when you inject this. We don't want her awake when you inject her with his blood."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Is that it?' This is going to kill the Battousai! Of course it's not that much! Too much more and the girl would die! And if she dies...you'll die."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Here. It's finished now. You know what to do. Tonight's the new moon so no one should see you. Now get going."  
  
Back and the dojo....  
  
"Kenshin...I love you," Kaoru said as she kissed his scared cheek.  
  
"And I you," he replied as he kissed her back on the forehead.  
  
"I think I better head back now Kenshin. I'm really tired. I don't want any dinner....so please do not interrupt my sleep," she said as she got up and went to the door.  
  
"Good night Kenshin. I love you."  
  
"Good night Ms. Kaoru. I love you too."  
  
To be continued....   
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	3. The New Battousai

Note: Hey all! Tanks for reading my story! ASH, I hope you like this!  
  
Chapter 3: The New Battousai  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kenshin," said Kaoru before she had even opened the door. Kenshin was raised an eyebrow. She turned around and her eyes had turned a fiery amber color and she looked very evil in-deed.  
  
"Wh... what?" asked Kenshin as he reached for her. She was fine just a moment ago, "Ms. Kaoru are you feeling okay?" she slapped his hand away as he tried to put his arm around her shoulders. He winced in pain.   
  
'What was wrong with her?' he thought, "Ms. Kaoru I think you need to see Ms. Megumi," he said, trying to pull her toward the door.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she snapped as she backed up against the wall away from Kenshin.  
  
"What do you mean Ms. Kaoru? You told me your name about a year ago when we first met," he explained gingerly, holding on to her arm. She pulled him forward, (he thought she might embrace him) and bit his arm. He pulled back quickly but she wouldn't let go. After a few awkward moments, she finally let go. A large, ring shaped cut showed on his arm. Blood started to form on the edges.  
  
'Ms. Kaoru just hurt me. She just BIT me. What is wrong with her? I thought she LOVED me. She KISSED me just a few moments ago,' he thought.  
  
"My name is not Ms. Kaoru. It is Battousai the Man Slayer. Which means I'm supposed to kill you right now. If you didn't have my sword on your belt there," she pointed at his belt, "you would have been dead ages ago."  
  
"Wh... What?" Kenshin stuttered. What was she talking about? HE was the Battousai the Man Slayer. This was HIS sword on his belt. What the hell was she saying? Kenshin was about to grab her hand and pull her into a kiss when she disappeared right in front of his eyes. The next moment she was standing a little to the right....holding Kenshin's Reverse Blade Sword tightly in her hands.  
  
'I didn't even see that. What's going on?' Kenshin backed up slowly. Kaoru pulled out the sword and stared at it lovingly. She threw its scabbard to the ground and got into a stance Kenshin only knew too well. That was Kenshin's own stance from 11 years ago (The extra year is when Kenshin has been staying at the dojo). When he was the legendary Battousai. Kenshin was staring, wide eyed, as Kaoru left the stance and licked the shinning sword.  
  
"I can't believe you took my sword from me. That's not very nice," she said in a sweet voice, "My beautiful sword...in your dirty hands! I'll have your head for this!" she cried as she raised the sword and tried to hit Kenshin. He dodged it easily and dashed toward the door. Kaoru blocked him off by jumping in front of him and cornering him against another wall. She made another calculated slash at him. Kenshin moved just in time. Well...maybe not 'just in time'. Kenshin felt the tip of the blade cut across his shoulder, leaving a long cut down his right arm. He could feel a few drops of blood running down his arm as well. This was not the Kaoru he knew. The Kaoru he knew loved him. The Kaoru he knew kissed him that very night and even slept with him once in the winter because she was cold ((ya, right)). This...this was a new Battousai; a new Battousai that wanted his blood.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	4. The Battousai That Was Awakened

Note: Hey all! Tanks for reading my story! Just wanted to say this is one of those dream chapters, this one and the last one, when he sees it one way and she sees it the other.  
  
Chapter 4: The Battousai That Was Awakened  
  
"I think I better head back now Kaoru. I'm really tired. I don't want any dinner....so please do not interrupt my sleep," he said as he got up and went to the door.  
  
"Good night Kaoru. I love you."  
  
"Good night Kenshin. I love you too."  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kaoru," said Kenshin before he had even opened the door. Kaoru was raised an eyebrow. It was usually she who said this but only when was very mad and would chase Kenshin with her wooden sword. He turned around and she gasped when she saw that his eyes had turned a fiery amber color and screamed the look of the Battousai.  
  
"Wh... What?" asked Kaoru as she reached for him. He was fine just a moment ago.  
  
"Kenshin are you feeling okay?" he slapped her hand away as she tried to put her arms around his neck. She winced.   
  
'What's wrong with him?' she thought.  
  
"Kenshin I think you need to see Ms. Megumi," she said, trying to pull him toward the door.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he snapped as he backed up against the wall away from Kaoru.  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin? You told me your name about a year ago when we first met," she explained gingerly, holding on to his arm. He pulled her forward, (she thought he might embrace her) and bit her arm. She pulled back quickly but he wouldn't let go. After a few awkward moments, he finally let go. A large, ring shaped cut showed on her arm. Blood started to form on the edges.  
  
'Kenshin just hurt me. He just BIT me. What is wrong with him? I thought he LOVED me. He KISSED me just a few moments ago. He told me he would never hurt anyone. He's never hurt ME before,' she thought.  
  
"My name is not Kenshin. It is Battousai the Man Slayer. Which means I'm supposed to kill you right now. If you didn't have my sword in your filthy little hands," he pointed at her hands where she found his sword, "you would have been dead ages ago."  
  
"Wh... What?" Kaoru stuttered. What was he talking about? What the hell was he saying? Kaoru was about to grab his hand and pull him into a kiss when he disappeared right in front of her eyes. The next moment he was standing a little to the right... holding the Reverse Blade Sword tightly in his hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaoru backed up slowly. Kenshin pulled out the sword and stared at it lovingly. He threw its scabbard to the ground and got into a stance Kaoru had seen before. That was Kenshin's stance from 11 years ago. When he was the legendary Battousai. Kaoru was staring, wide eyed, as Kenshin left the stance and licked the shinning sword.  
  
"I can't believe you took my sword from me. That's not very nice," he said in a deep voice, "My beautiful sword...in your dirty hands! I'll have your head for this!" he cried as he raised the word and tried to hit Kaoru. She barely dodged it and dashed toward the door. Kenshin blocked her off by jumping in front of her and cornering her against another wall. He made another calculated slash at her. Kaoru moved just in time. Well...maybe not 'just in time'. Kaoru felt the tip of the blade cut across her shoulder, leaving a long cut down her left arm. She could feel a few drops of blood running down her arm as well. This was not the Kenshin she knew. The Kenshin she knew loved her. The Kenshin she knew kissed her that very night and even let her sleep with him once in the winter because she was cold ((ya, right)). The Kenshin she knew would never hurt her. This...this was the Battousai; the Battousai that wanted her blood.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	5. The Awakening Kiss

Note: Hehehehehehehe.............  
  
Chapter 5: The Awakening Kiss  
  
"Kenshin! No!" Kaoru cried as he made a final leap to slice her in half. Kaoru ran forward, crying her eyes out, and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. She closed her eyes while his remained open with shock. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his own eyes and continued the kiss. He slowly leaned down and the next thing Kaoru knew, they were lying on her bed kissing. After a few hours of fun ((sorry but no lemon!)) Kaoru asked Kenshin if he was back to normal.  
  
"Yes....I'm sorry Kaoru....I don't know what happened..." he said softly into her ear. He was lying next to her. She had curled up against his chest and was now listening to his heart beat. She sighed.  
  
"That's okay Kenshin....I know you would never hurt me."  
  
"I would rather give up my own life."  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BROKE IT!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I JUST GAVE HER THE SHOT!"  
  
"Okay. *a small pause* Maybe THAT is the only weakness in this mixture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love you idiot! Love! Maybe if they show their love for each other the curse is broken. But can it be fixed is what we need to know. Is it only broken temporarily or for good?  
  
"Want me to go and see?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well....if I get some one to fall in love with Kaoru....maybe she'll forget about him and then they won't have any love to brake the curse with."  
  
"Do you know someone who can make Kaoru fall in love with him?"  
  
"Can you make a strong enough love potion?"  
  
*smile*  
  
The next day....  
  
"So Kenshin did you have any fun with Kaoru last night?" asked Sano as he patted Kenshin in the back.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kenshin shyly.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Kenshin!" he shouted and he knocked Kenshin into the washtub he was using to wash the laundry with.  
  
"Yahiko hit harder!" came the voice of Kaoru as she started to tell off Yahiko about his swings.  
  
"Will you shut up ugly!" Yahiko cried as he started chasing Kaoru with his wooden sword.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight now do ya? Well come and get me!" Kaoru cried as she grabbed her sword and started whacking Yahiko on the head. Yahiko jumped up and ran out of the gate towards the Akobeko, with Kaoru close behind.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	6. Okay This Is Getting Weird

Note: This is going to get good.....this is the finally one where they go back and forth  
  
Chapter 6: Okay Now This Is Getting Weird  
  
"Kaoru! No!" Kenshin cried as she made a final leap to slice him in half. Kenshin ran forward and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. He closed his eyes while hers remained open with shock. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her own eyes and continued the kiss. He slowly leaned down and the next thing Kaoru knew, they were lying on her bed kissing. After a few hours of fun ((sorry no lemon!)) Kenshin asked Kaoru if she was back to normal.  
  
"Yes....I'm sorry Kenshin....I don't know what happened..." she said softly. She was lying next to him. She had curled up against his chest and was now listening to his heart beat. She sighed.  
  
"That's okay Kaoru....I know you would never try to hurt me."  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BROKE IT!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I JUST GAVE HER THE SHOT!"  
  
"Okay. *a small pause* Maybe THAT is the only weakness in this mixture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love you idiot! Love! Maybe if they show their love for each other the curse is broken. But can it be fixed is what we need to know. Is it only broken temporarily or for good?  
  
"Want me to go and see?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well....if I get some one to fall in love with Kaoru....maybe she'll forget about him and then they won't have any love to brake the curse with."  
  
"Do you know someone who can make Kaoru fall in love with him?"  
  
"Can you make a strong enough love potion?"  
  
*smile*  
  
The next day....  
  
"So Kenshin did you have any fun with Kaoru last night?" asked Sano as he patted Kenshin in the back.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kenshin shyly.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Kenshin!" he shouted and he knocked Kenshin into the washtub he was using to wash the laundry with.  
  
'What happened last night anyway?' thought Kenshin as he sat in the warm, soapy water, 'I saw Kaoru attacking me last night but she says I attacked her. Did I really? What's going on? We both agree to having some fun last night," he smiled to himself, "But still....I don't ever remember going Battousai and trying to kill her. I...I love her.'  
  
"Yahiko hit harder!" came the voice of Kaoru as she started to tell off Yahiko about his swings.  
  
"Will you shut up ugly!" Yahiko cried as he started chasing Kaoru with his wooden sword.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight now do ya? Well come and get me!" Kaoru cried as she grabbed her sword and started whacking Yahiko on the head. Yahiko jumped up and ran out of the gate towards the Akobeko, with Kaoru close behind.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	7. Kaoru's Hand In Marriage

Note: The last chapter was the final one that went back and forth. This chapter is going to get good so be ready!  
  
Chapter 7: Kaoru's Hand In Marriage  
  
"It's ready."  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just drink this and the first name you say will be the person who will fall in love with you."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes but you can't say any name before that. You can't even say sir or ma'am. If you do, that person will fall in love with you. Now here drinks this."  
  
*gulp* *gulp*  
  
"So, I guess I'll be going."  
  
"Be careful. Don't say any names! If you do our whole mission is destroyed!"  
  
Back at the Dojo......  
  
"Good job Yahiko! Just like that!" said Kaoru as she watched Yahiko practice his swings.  
  
"Thanks ugly!" WHACK! "What was that for?" cried Yahiko as he rubbed his head, "You gave me a complement so I gave you one!"  
  
"Yahiko!" cried Kaoru as she started chasing Yahiko around the yard. Kenshin sat on the porch watching them and chuckled when he heard a knocking at the front gate.  
  
"I guess I'll be getting that," he said to himself as he left Yahiko and Kaoru to answer the door. When he got to the gate, he unlocked it and opened it and gasped at what he saw. There stood Enishi....in a tuxedo.  
  
"What do you want?" Kenshin said, small sparks of amber starting to fill his eyes.  
  
"I'm here to ask Kaoru's hand in marriage."   
  
Kenshin eyes widened, mouth gapping open when Kaoru came over to see who was at the gate. As soon as she saw Enishi her face turned a deep red and she ran into Enishi open arms. Kenshin just stood there. Yahiko and Sano came around and saw everything and opened their mouths too. Kaoru wrapped her arms around Enishi's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kenshin was flabbergasted.  
  
"Enishi! What have done to her?" cried Kenshin, pulling out his sword. His eyes had turned pure amber now and were full of rage. Yahiko grabbed his wooden sword and ran up to Kenshin.  
  
"Ya what did you do to her? Everyone knows she loves Kenshin!" Yahiko cried, "She would never love a beast like you!"  
  
"Why would I ever love an idiot like Kenshin?" asked Kaoru as she turned around, "He's so stupid and ugly I can't see how anyone could love him." Kenshin glared at Enishi even more.  
  
"What have you done to her!" he screamed as Enishi wrapped his arms over her shoulders.   
  
"Nothing right darling?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You haven't done anything to me and I know you never will. Now may I barrow your sword Enishi?" she asked as she pulled his sword out.  
  
"Of course my darling," he said as he pulled out a sword hidden by his tuxedo. She held it gingerly and then threw the scabbard to the ground.  
  
"This time Kenshin, I will not miss."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	8. The Death of Kaoru

Note: I couldn't think of what should happen in this story so this may make some of you guys mad! ASH, this is a heartbreaker!  
  
Last time.....   
  
"You haven't done anything to me and I know you never will. Now may I barrow your sword Enishi?" she asked.  
  
"Of course my darling," he said as he pulled out a sword hidden by his tuxedo. She held it gingerly and then threw the scabbard to the ground.  
  
"This time Kenshin, I will not miss."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: The Death of Kaoru  
  
"What?" Kenshin backed up slowly as Kaoru got into a stance; the stance of the Battousai.  
  
'I don't want to hurt Kaoru,' thought Kenshin, 'Somehow I must get her away from here and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.' WHACK! WHACK! Kenshin looked to see Yahiko had just whacked Kaoru over the head making her faint.  
  
"Good going Yahiko!" cheered Kenshin, "Please Sano, take Kaoru away from here and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I'll take care of Enishi."  
  
"Right," replied Sano as he picked up Kaoru. He then bent over and picked up Enishi's sword and threw it to him.  
  
"You're gonna need it. Come on Yahiko," he said before walking back to the shrine. Yahiko looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin you better beat him! Cuz you're right... I don't want to lose my sensei."  
  
"I will Yahiko... I promise," replied Kenshin as he watched them go inside before turning around and glaring evilly at Enishi.  
  
"What is your plan this time Enishi?' he asked, watching Enishi smile and swing his sword around lazily.  
  
"Actually I'm not sure. You seem I'm not your real enemy. I'm actually getting paid to do this. Heh...so even if you win this fight, your battle is not over."  
  
"Well even if I do beat you...I'm sure I can beat your leader," said Kenshin as he got into his stance. His eyes pure amber now, "I don't know how you fooled Kaoru but you won't fool me! Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu attack!" Kenshin cried as he brought up his sword and jumped high into the air; the sun, shinning behind him making him almost invisible. He brought the sword down blade side but Enishi dodged it easily and threw his own attack at Kenshin. They kept this up for several minutes until Kenshin was breathing deeply.  
  
"What's a matter Battousai? Too tried to keep up with me?" laughed Enishi as he charged at Kenshin once more. Kenshin tried to dodge it but he was too slow. Enishi made a perfect cut all along his left arm. Kenshin, in much pain, dropped his sword. Enishi came for his death strike when Kenshin grabbed his sword and threw it up at the last minute, blocking Enishi's attack. Enishi smiled before jumping away and preparing for another attack. Kenshin grabbed his sword and started attacking Enishi with many different maneuvers. Soon, Enishi was bleeding down his right arm and fending off the Battousai. Kenshin slashed Enishi's ankle and he fell to his knees. Kenshin raised his sword, blade side, and was bringing it down when something yellow flashed in front of him. He tried to stop but it was too late. The blade slashed through the yellow. Enishi's eyes opened wide and he ran in fear. Kenshin stood there, staring at the yellow and blood red on the floor by his feet. Kenshin had just slaughtered Kaoru.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	9. Explanations

Note: Hehehe! I like to be evil!  
  
Last time....  
  
Kenshin raised his sword, blade side, and was bringing it down when something yellow flashed in front of him. He tried to stop but it was too late. The blade slashed through the yellow. Enishi's eyes opened wide and he ran in fear. Kenshin stood there, staring at the yellow and blood red on the floor by his feet. Kenshin had just slaughtered Kaoru.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Explanations  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Kenshin as he looked down at a sleeping Kaoru.  
  
"She'll be fine after a few weeks of rest. She's very lucky that he didn't kill her," answered Megumi as she stood up to leave, "I believe Sano wanted to talk to you.....good-night Kenshin," she went to the door and walked out while Sano walked in. He sat down next to Kenshin and stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"Enishi didn't strike Kaoru did he Kenshin? You did," said Sano.  
  
"Yes....*sigh* I was about to kill Enishi when she jumped in front of him. She must of still have been spellbound. I didn't want to tell Yahiko or Megumi what really happened so I just said Enishi did it. I'm sorry for lying to you Sano that I am," replied Kenshin as he looked into Kaoru's sleeping face, "Luckily she wasn't killed. I was very happy that Ms. Megumi was so nearby that I was."  
  
"But why did Kaoru try and save Enishi's life?" asked Sano as he scratched his head.  
  
"To get to me. You see, that one night when Kaoru was chasing Yahiko and said something hit her in the arm, someone must have injected her with my blood and a special formula. I'm guessing it was Enishi because he had attacked me and got my left arm all bloody and took some of my blood. It must have made her think she was the Battousai so she tried to kill me. I saw her trying to kill me and she saw me trying to kill her. In the end, our love for each other broke the curse but when Enishi arrived yesterday, it must have triggered something, making her think she was the Battousai again," explained Kenshin.  
  
"So she didn't really know what she was doing. Kenshin what are you going to do now?" asked Sano as he started for the door.  
  
"I'm going to *whisper* *whisper*" replied Kenshin as he too stood up.  
  
"No way! What if Enishi comes back?" cried Sano.  
  
"He won't. He'll go to Kyoto," answered Kenshin, "Now Sano I suggest we leave Kaoru now so she can sleep in peace. Would you like for me to come and talk at your place?" he asked as the headed for the gate.  
  
"Sure. I need to try and change your mind!" Sano said as the walked through the gate.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KILLED?! SHE WASN'T SPOSED TO SACRIFICE HERSELF!"  
  
"I was so shocked I ran. Sorry doc."  
  
"Well....now we just need a new plan. Let me think over it awhile. In the mean time you need to stay away from that dojo. Oh and here take this. After you drink this she won't be in love with you anymore."  
  
"Why should that matter? She's dead."  
  
"Do you want her soul following you around?"  
  
*small pause* *gulp* *gulp*  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Back at the dojo......  
  
"Yahiko would you like to stay at my house tonight?" asked Megumi as she walked him toward her house.  
  
"Why would I do that? Kenshin and Kaoru will be at the dojo so I wouldn't be alone," replied Yahiko sarcastically.  
  
"Well....Kenshin needs some time to himself....and I might need your help with some of my patients," said Megumi thinking he might enjoy that.  
  
"You mean I could help you? Like a doctor?" asked Yahiko, with a hint of interest in his voice.  
  
"Well actually you would be my nurse," answered Megumi chuckling.  
  
"What! I don't want to be a nurse!" shouted Yahiko as the approached the doors to the clinic.  
  
"We'll figure something out. Okay?" she said, her eyes he could see were pleading him.  
  
"Fine," replied Yahiko as he followed Megumi through the clinic gate.  
  
"Please go inside and wait for me there for a second Yahiko," she asked as she stood just outside the gate.  
  
"Fine whatever," he replied as he walked inside. Megumi turned and looked toward Sano's house where he and Kenshin were talking. Sano had told her what Kenshin had decided to do.  
  
"Please Kenshin....please change your mind."  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	10. Awaken to Nothing

Note: I've got a surprise for you guys at the end of this chapter. I'm not sure you'll like it though! Hehehehehe! I like being evil! Ho Ho! He He!  
  
Last time....  
  
"Kenshin what are you going to do now?" asked Sano as he started for the door.  
  
"I'm going to *whisper* *whisper*" replied Kenshin as he stood up.  
  
"No way! What if Enishi comes back?" cried Sano.  
  
"He won't. He'll go to Kyoto," answered Kenshin, "Now Sano I suggest we leave Ms. Kaoru now so she can sleep in peace. Would you like for me to come and talk at your place?" he asked as the headed for the gate.  
  
"Sure. I need to try and change your mind!" Sano said as the walked through the gate.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter 10: Awaken to Nothing  
  
Kaoru woke to voices outside her room. She looked over towards her door and saw Sano and Megumi's outlines.  
  
"Well?" came Megumi's voice. The outline of Sano nodded and Megumi ran out the door behind him. He walked out the other way.  
  
'What did Sano do this time?' thought Kaoru, 'I better go and try to comfort Megumi.' But when she tried to sit up, pain ate at her from her shoulder all the way to her knee. She pulled of her covers and then her nightgown and saw a long, bright pink scar from her right shoulder, across her chest, and down to her left knee. She put her clothes back on and slowly walked to the door and went out, trying to ignore the pain. She walked slowly towards Megumi who was sitting on the porch.  
  
"M-megumi? Are y-you okay?" she asked, surprised she was able to find her voice.  
  
"Oh! Kaoru you're up!" she cried as she turned to her. Kaoru could see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"W-what did S-sano do to you n-now?" she asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"What? Oh...oh that. Well you see Kaoru....he did nothing...you see...this is not easy to explain...you had some problems in your head....and... and fell in love with Enishi and kissed him right in front of Kenshin," she explained, her head bent down.  
  
"What! Where is Kenshin! I need to tell him I didn't mean to!" Kaoru cried as she jumped up.  
  
"That's okay Kaoru. He understands what happened and is not mad at you. He was mad at Enishi so they decided to fight. Enishi was losing. But right before Kenshin was able to kill him, you, still brainwashed, jumped in front of Kenshin's attack. Luckily you lived and now only have that scar. Enishi fled and Kenshin brought you to my care," Megumi said as Kaoru sat back down. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She stared at Megumi for a few, long moments.  
  
"So...so where is Kenshin?" she asked. Megumi started to say something but hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kaoru...Kenshin's gone."  
  
THE END  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


End file.
